Besame mucho
by Liade Snape de Black
Summary: Besame mucho. By Liade Snape deBlack Cuarta y ultima parte de la historia, tras Víveme, Hacer el amor con otro y Si puedo volverte a ver. Especial navideño.


**Besame mucho.** _By Liade_Snape_

**Summary:**

Cuarta y ultima parte de la historia, tras **Víveme, Hacer el amor con otro **y** Si puedo volverte a ver. **_Especial navideño._

"- _Vas a casarte.- dijo Severus sin preocuparse por asegurarse de que la información era cierta._

_- Si.- confirmo la joven analizando el rostro del hombre frente a ella.- Viktor me lo pidió anoche._

_- Felicidades.- replicó el pelinegro sin animo alguno.- La veo mañana.- dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.- jefa.- agregó de forma fría antes de salir sin mirar atrás."_

Después de seis largos años de separación, Severus y Hermione se reencontraron en una situación ligeramente incomoda, una entrevista de trabajo. Severus abandono Hogwarts para aceptar un trabajo en el departamento de misterios, casualmente en el Departamento de Investigaciones Médicas, cuya directora es Hermione Granger, la mejor inefable especializada en pociones que hay en el ministerio, a pesar de su juventud.

La joven Granger esta prometida con Krum, y es feliz, ¿cierto?

Snape por fin trabaja en lo que mas le agrada, y su vida es cómoda, ¿cierto?

Una fiesta navideña de empleados del departamento traerá más consecuencias de las que debería.

**Notas de la autora:**

saben el bla…bla de los personajes, no son míos, aunque quisiera… ni los personajes ni el mundo que J.K. Rowling creo de forma tan bella.

2. La canción es de Consuelo Velásquez, no se que versión sea esta, pero tiene partes diferentes a otras que he leído y escuchado, pero esta me pareció adecuada… ya verán por que.

3. Ahora si, no menores de 16, por salud, pues este Song- fic, tiene mucho material adulto.

_4. *Liade aparece con ropa de porrista en verde y plateado con unos enormes pompones rojos y dorados*_ ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! _*grita como maniaca, hace un split antes de ver a todos con cara de psicópata, exigiendo REVIEWS*_

**

* * *

**

**Besame mucho.**_By Liade_Snape_

Hermione Granger, la prometida de Viktor Krum y la exitosa jefa del Departamento de Investigaciones Medicas, estaba aún atareada con varios informes sobre su escritorio, su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre, unas ojeras del tamaño del mundo adornaban sus melados ojos y tenia toda la apariencia de haber tenido un día terrible.

Ni siquiera noto cuando Doris, su secretaria entro a si despacho luciendo un bello y elegante vestido, perfectamente arreglada, con una expresión reprobatoria y un vestido largo y elegante color azul en la mano, a juego con unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja que reposaban en su otra mano.

-¿No vas a la fiesta, Doris?- preguntó Hermione sin alzar la vista del importante informe que preparaba.

-No sin ti, jefa.- replico la castaña acercándose y poniendo el vestido frente a ella.

-Es Navidad, Doris, ve a disfrutar.- dijo la ojimiel de forma cortante.

-Ya le dije, jefa, no sin usted.- aseguró la joven sin inmutarse.

-Doris, tu escuchaste mi pelea con Viktor en la mañana.-dijo Hermione con malas pulgas.- No tengo ganas de ir.

-Pues precisamente por eso.- dijo Doris.- Y te hablo como tu amiga, no como tu secretaria. Si no te distraes en algo que no sea trabajo vas a volverte loca.

-Más loca no puedo.- rió la castaña.

-Podrías casarte con Viktor y eso acabaría mandándote a San Mugo.- dijo Doris sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de su jefa.

-No tientes a tu suerte.- replicó la directora.

-Digo la verdad, jefa.- la castaña clara suspiro y tomo el vestido y los zapatos que su joven empleada había llevado y se metió a su baño.

-Te alcanzo en un momento.- grito desde el baño.

-Me alegro de que vayas.- replicó la muchacha.- Me preocupaba que estuvieras tan huraña. Esta fiesta es importante.- continuó sin hacer caso a los bufidos exasperados de su jefa.- Es la celebración de Navidad y de un triunfo mas contra la licantropía.

-No me lo tienes que recordar.- dijo Hermione saliendo del baño ya vestida y mucho mas arreglada que unos diez minutos antes.- Que esa poción podría curar esa espantosa enfermedad.

-Si y todo gracias a Snape.-replicó Doris de forma soñadora.

-Si Snape.- susurró la mayor mientras guardaba papeles en unas carpetas y las acomodaba en un archivero. De improviso se abrió la puerta del despacho, por donde se asomaron cuatro cabezas que Hermione conocía muy bien: una pelirroja y larga, que correspondía a su mejor amiga Ginny, otra del mismo color pero corta, de Ron, una pelinegra y alborotada, de Harry y una rubia, de Luna.- ¡Hola!.- los saludo alegremente.

-Hola.- replicaron a coro mientras se apretujaban para entrar.

-Los dejo.- dijo Doris guiñándoles un ojo.

-Así que Doris los invito.- dijo Hermione.

-Claro, la fiesta esta buena.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-O sea que fueron a la fiesta antes de saludarme.- replicó la castaña "ofendida".

-Creímos que estarías ahí.- dijo Ron con simplicidad.

-Y que estaría Viktor también.- agregó Luna con su falta de tacto característico.

-Si y mira que allá abajo hasta el amargado de Snape esta.- dijo Ginny estudiando las reacciones de su amiga, que se tenso notablemente.

-Pues muy amargado no se veía.- replico Harry.- Que hasta bailando estaba.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche?- preguntó Hermione tensa, antes de hacerlos salir para ir a la fiesta.

* * *

Entro al despacho mágicamente ampliado en el que celebraban la fiesta navideña en el Departamento de Misterios, donde llevaba más de seis meses trabajando, haciendo progresos con los que muchos otros empleados ni siquiera habrían soñado.

Pero esos seis meses le habían bastado para ver como había sacudido su presencia a la joven castaña a la que aun amaba. También noto cuantos problemas tenía con su "prometido", esa misma mañana la escucho pelear a gritos con Krum por que ella seguía posponiendo la fecha de la boda, sabrá ella con que propósito.

Busco con la mirada a Hermione, pero no la encontró, en cambio, encontró a una mujer joven castaña con reflejos en negro y profundos ojos azules, era de las mas bellas mujeres en el ministerio, y el había tenido la suerte de que se fijara en el, aunque ninguno buscara una relación formal. Se sonrieron a la distancia y se acercaron para saludarse con un coqueto y fugaz beso en los labios.

Sherlyn era el nombre de la mujer, que a pesar de apreciar, no era _ella._ Y aun así no tuvo reparos en ir al centro de la pista y bailar con ella un par de suaves melodías.

Pero un pequeño revuelo los distrajo un momento: Harry Potter y su panda de amigos acababa de entrar y buscaban a Hermione Granger de forma mucho más escandalosa de lo decente. No les prestaron atención y los jóvenes se retiraron. Unos veinte minutos después se sentó junto a su informal pareja, ligeramente agotado y muy sediento.

Tomaron un par de copas y se sentaron. Mientras charlaban de cualquier tema sin importancia, la vio. Hermione entro al enorme despacho con sus amigos, ataviada con un hermoso vestido azul elegante y discreto, a juego con unas altas zapatillas con tacón de aguja que hacían juego con el conjunto de bolsa y chalina de la joven que sonreía de forma un poco forzada a sus amigos y sus intentos de distraerla. _"Estupidos zapatos"_ se dijo al recordar eso zapatos siendo desprendidos de los finos pies de la joven por sus propias manos.

* * *

En cuanto entro lo vio, ahí junto a una joven auror con la que mantenía una extraña relación, y lo peor es que vio como sus negros ojos se posaban en su persona. Cada maldito día que lo veía la enloquecía más y más, al borde de no saber por que aun no se arrojaba a sus brazos y suplicarle que la hiciera suya. Y para rematar su día de perros, el desgraciado se veía especialmente atractivo esa noche.

Utilizaba una túnica azul marino, casi negra, que lo hacía lucir sus cuarenta y cinco de forma soberbia y sensual.

Sus amigos gritoneaban y molestaban a su alrededor, y noto perfectamente que Ginny no les quitaba los ojos de enzima, pensando que se iban a echar el uno sobre el otro en cualquier momento, no sin justificación, pues no se quitaban la vista el uno al otro. Pero su temor se vio aun mas pronunciado cuando vieron como Snape, a lo lejos, susurraba algo a su pareja, la cual le asintió y sonrió antes de responderle un par de frases, y se acercaba directamente a la castaña con una a penas perceptible sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

* * *

-Sher…- dijo Severus al oído de la castaña, que asintió en señal de que le escuchaba.- ¿Te molesta si voy a bailar con mi jefa?- preguntó sonriendo un poco. La joven sonrió con entendimiento y asintió con la cabeza como para si misma.

-No me molesta Sev.- dijo.- Solo no la cagues otra vez con ella, a mí me parece buena persona.- el mayor le sonrió y camino con toda su dignidad hasta el nido de leones (N/a: bueno, de alguna forma tenia que decir ahí donde están los Gry, ¿no?)

* * *

Con una extraña emoción llenándole el pecho, que no logro clasificar en susto o emoción, espero a que Severus llegara hasta a ella. Y noto como sus entrañas se retorcían cuando el hombre se paro frente a ella y le extendió su ágil y blanca mano.

-¿Baila, señorita Granger?- preguntó en un susurro. Hermione solo atino a asentir y arrojarle sus cosas a su pelirroja amiga, dejando a los demás con la boca no menos abierta que esta.

-De todas las cosas que no esperaba…- comentó Ron antes de tomar un largo trago a su firewhisky.

-Y las que nos faltan, hermanito.- replicó Ginny lanzando una significativa mirada a Luna, que comprendió rápidamente.

* * *

Bailaron una relajada pieza que los mantuvo mas pegados de los que era cómodo, pues no podían evitar que sus cuerpos reaccionaron a la cercanía de inmediato, no en balde había sido tan pasional su relación.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro triste y melancólico.

-Por idiota, Hermione.- respondió el ex profesor fijando sus negros ojos en los melados de ella con cierto arrepentimiento.

-Valla, admites haber hecho una estupidez.- dijo la castaña sorprendida.

-Idiotez.- puntualizo Snape sonriendo de lado. Hermione sonrió a su vez.

-¿Y por que me sacaste a bailar?

-Por que quiero una oportunidad para corregir mi idiotez.- dijo Severus seriamente con su aterciopelada voz.

-Hace un mes no te la habría dado.- dijo la joven.

-¿Y hoy si?- replicó el mayor alzando su fina ceja.

-Si.-. se limito a contestar la chica antes de jalarlo hasta donde se encontraban sus sorprendidos amigos y de quitarle sus cosas a una no menos sorprendida pelirroja que no atino ni a decir adiós.

* * *

Aparecieron frente a la casa de Severus, en la calle de la Hilandera, tan destartalada como de costumbre. Cuando abrió la puerta, tomo la mano izquierda de la joven y retiro el anillo de compromiso de esta.

_**Besame,  
Besame mucho  
como si fuera ésta noche  
la última vez**_

-No vas a entrar a mi casa con esto puesto.- dijo, cuando Hermione lo interrogo con la mirada.

-Bueno.- replicó la chica encogiéndose de hombros mientras pasaban y ni siquiera se detenían en el salón, pues caminaron con urgencia hasta la habitación de Severus Snape, en cuya puerta, se detuvieron y tras verse a los ojos se besaron por primera vez en seis años.

_**Besame, Besame mucho  
que tengo miedo a perderte  
perderte otra vez**_

Poco a poco, el beso se intensifico, y de ser un tierno y suave beso, paso a ser uno apasionado y casi salvaje, con el que se robaron el aliento de forma deliciosa. Se separaron hasta que el aire reclamo entrar a sus pulmones. Se sonrieron mientras recuperaban su respiración.

_**Besame,  
Besame mucho  
como si fuera ésta noche  
la última vez**_

Severus bajo la cremallera de el vestido de Hermione rozando su espalda de forma que la joven sintió un escalofrió. Ella hizo lo propio con la túnica del mago, ambos terminaron en ropa interior mucho antes de lo que hubieran esperado. Pero no les importo, estaban juntos de nuevo.

**Besame, Besame mucho  
que tengo miedo a perderte  
perderte otra vez  
**

Llegaron al dormitorio entre besos y caricias, con entrecortadas frases de cariño y anhelo que se perdían en el viento y en los oídos del otro, llenándolo por completo.

Se recostaron y continuaron acariciándose y excitándose el uno al otro, recorriendo con las manos y los labios cada rincón de sus cuerpos tan conocidos y a la vez desconocidos, por el paso de los años.

_**Quiero tenerte muy cerca  
mirarme en tus ojos  
verte junto a mi  
Piensa que tal vez mañana  
yo ya estaré lejos,  
muy lejos de ti  
**_

Hermione sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tener mas contacto y de forma desesperada pego su cadera a la de el, indicándole con ese gesto que lo quería mas cerca, Severus, sin hacerse del rogar, levanto un poco la cadera de la joven con un movimiento suave entro en ella, haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer.

_**Besame,  
Besame mucho  
como si fuera ésta noche  
la última vez**_

Severus entro y salio de su joven amante una y otra vez, se movió dentro de ella haciendo que ambos gimiesen. Su pulso se acelero sus ansias también, y tan repentinamente como empezó, término con un largo gemido por parte de ambos que anuncio el clímax, que como en antaño, llego a ambos a la vez.

_**Besame, Besame mucho  
que tengo miedo a perderte  
perderte otra vez  
**_

-Te amo.- dijo Severus con la castaña recostada en su pecho desnudo.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos, y cayendo dormida.

_**Besame,  
Besame mucho  
que tengo miedo a perderte  
perderte otra vez**_

-Nos vamos a casar el mes que viene.- anunció Hermione, al día siguiente de su amoroso encuentro con Snape, en la sala de Harry y Ginny, donde se habían reunido los anfitriones, casi todos los Weasleys, Neville, Luna y los padres de Hermione, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta, desde que llego tomada de la mano de el huraño ex profesor.- Voy a romper mi compromiso con Viktor.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Ron, que fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Wow?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-¿Wow?- repitió la castaña viendo risueña a su amigo pelirrojo.- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir? Realmente preferiría que me gritaras, así sabría que tus neuronas siguen ahí.- agregó, haciendo reír a los presentes, incluso al mencionado pelirrojo.

Fuera de eso nadie puso objeción, pues todos, muy en el fondo sabían que el corazón de Hermione no era de Viktor Krum, si no del misterioso ex habitante de las mazmorras de pociones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

Un mes después, la boda se realizo en toda regla y de forma sencilla, en primera fila y entregando al novio había estado Jacqueline Lewis, que tras exhaustivas platicas con la castaña la había convencido de que lo que había tenido con Severus significaba nada para ambos y que su relación actual era sencillamente amistosa.

Sonrieron, posaron y actuaron como cualquier pareja en su boda, pero se desaparecieron del salón, tras despedirse de todo mundo con un generalizado adiós, y llegaron a su nuevo departamento, no tan grande como en el que Hermione vivía con Viktor ni tan chico como en el que Severus vivía solo, pero perfecto para ambos y la familia que planeaban formar.

* * *

-Sev…-dijo Hermione nerviosa, mientras salía del baño y veía a su marido recostado en la cama leyendo una revista de investigación médica muggle.

-¿Dime?- preguntó él alzando la cabeza para ver a su mujer.

-Estoy embarazada.- dijo pálida la castaña, atontando Severus que se levanto y corrió a abrazar a su esposa, a la mujer que amaba.

-Te amo.- le dijo al oído.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Besame.- susurro antes de que su marido obedeciera sin problema alguno, mientras ambos pensaban que esa fiesta de Navidad había logrado mucho mas de lo que se habrían imaginado siquiera.

_**que tengo miedo a perderte  
perderte otra vez...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Dioseses! Que me costo un triunfo acabarlo, pero aquí esta el "desenlace" de esta historia de romance, ligeramente ambientada en navidad.**_

_**Quiero desearles a todos feliz Navidad, y que la paz llegue a sus hogares, y a los de todo el mundo, por que es lo que necesitamos en este planeta que llamamos hogar.**_

_**Ojala les haya agradado y me regalen un reviews con su opinión.**_

_**¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!!**_

_**Besos y abrazos… Liade_Snape_deBlack**_

* * *


End file.
